


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Childhood Memories, Feelings Realization, Fox Jeongin, Fox Shapeshifter Jeongin, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Work In Progress, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**10:20 AM**

Shapeshifters.

Beings that live among humans that have the ability to change their appearance.Whether a human or an animal,they're almost hiding in plain sight.And they have lived among us for as long as humans have been on this earth.

Perhaps for even longer.And Yang Jeongin is one of them.A fox shapeshifter to be more exact. 


End file.
